


Be Lucky you Cannot Comprehend

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [17]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshort for The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir series.</p><p>Thor tries to explain to Jane the madness that is Sjöfn and Loki’s love. I wanted an outside perspective of their relationship. So much angst.</p><p>"Sjöfn would die for him, and Loki would kill thousands for her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Lucky you Cannot Comprehend

**Author's Note:**

> I have put my main fic back on hold for the time being. I honestly don't know where to go with it, but if you have any ideas please shoot them my way. Since DarkWorld is only a month away I might just hold it for right now, seeing as I have to go back and write the actual canon story line. Until then I have a LOT of one shots I'm going to be working on as well as my Loki X Reader story.

 

“Thor can I ask you something?” Jane uttered walking next to Thor. She looked around and every time she did she was struck by Asguard’s beauty. She knew it wasn’t meant for her eyes, it was beyond her, infinitely.  No mortal was worthy to stand on Asgard’s grounds and breath her pure air.

“Yes?” He answered looking down at the small pretty Midgardian.

“Do you think…” She paused not wanting to over step her boundaries. “Do you think letting Loki out is a good idea?” Thor looked over at her and let out a huff.

“It is a risk I’ll have to take…hopefully Sjöfn can keep him grounded.” Thor said not sounding enthusiastic about the idea.

“What happened with them?” Jane couldn’t help to ask, she was after all naturally curious. “I’m sorry, just her expression when anyone says his name is just so…” She paused, recalling Sjöfn’s look when Odin spoke of him. It was far off and distant, as if the Goddess was attempting to see back in time at some happy memory.  More content with the past then reality of her own current existence. 

Thor sat down on a bench and Jane shuffled next to him.

“Jane, you have to understand that Asgardian’s aren’t used to sorrow the why you humans are.  You live short lives, people you love die, you succumb to sickness, you gain a resolve to emotional pain because you have to.  We aren’t used to such things, in that way you mortals are stronger then us.” He said.  “Us warriors are trained to over come such things but Sjöfn isn’t a warrior even though all Asgardians are trained fighters but she’s not like Sif, Sjöfn she’s a lover. Grief had never touched her.” He spoke wrinkling his brow for a moment. “I never gave much thought to their love for each other, I just wanted them to be together.” Thor let out a chuckle and shook his head. “Centuries of them flirting back and forth got old after a while. I would just look at him and yell ‘By the Nine just bed her already.’” Jane smiled slightly at his words. “To watch them when they were together was something beyond common place, they were meant for each other.”

“You’re saying they are ‘soul mates?” Jane asked, she never believed in such things.

“I guess I am. When he fell, I was the one to tell her.” 

* * *

 

_“Thor please, tell me what is going on…” Sjöfn uttered nervously picking at the lace bed sheet. Thor sat there looking in her golden eyes that jarred back and forth._

_“Sjöfn…” He uttered taking her hand. “Loki…he’s gone…”_

* * *

 

“Her face when I said that…I’ll never forget it. I was sure I had witnessed my friend fall in to insanity.”

* * *

 

_“You lie!” Sjöfn screeched, yanking the sheets off and getting out of the bed as if trying to runaway from what she just learned, desperate to recede back in to ignorance. “No! This is a dream…he’s not! He can’t!” She yelled staggering. Thor got up and tried to stop her from falling over._

_“Sjöfn, please…” He said being pulled to his knees as she crumpled to the ground._

_“NO! This is your fault! You did this! I hate you! I hate you.” She screamed trying to yank out of his grasp._

* * *

 

“She blamed me for him dying.” He sighed.

“Thor, it’s not your fault….” Jane tried to say.  “I’m sure she didn’t mean it.”

“She didn’t, but those words rag in side of me. I held her I’m not sure how long until she wore her self out.” Thor hung his head. “I knew she was in pain, I thought we would all heal I had no idea…”

“What you talking about?” Jane asked looking worried. Thor paused for second debating internally if he wanted to tell her.

“There was a moment,  a moment of weakness, it was after the Bifrost was destroyed and…” He uttered Jane raised her eyebrows and frowned.

“You had sex with her?!” She asked, angry.

“No! Of coarse not!” he clarified quickly. “We  _only_  kissed for a moment.” He said looking at Jane, her expression softend but she was still clearly irritated. Thor felt it best that he left out the fact that if Sjöfn hadn’t stopped he  _would_  have done more with her. “We were both grieving, I lost you and we both lost Loki.”

“I guess.” Jane said.

“After she…” Thor held on to his words for a moment. “She tried to kill her self.”

“What!?” Jane said completely shocked.

“She had gone in to his chambers and slit her wrist with one of his dagger on his bed.”

“Oh my God.” She uttered.

“Asgardians don’t try to kill them selves. It is very taboo and the fact that she do such a thing made me realize that they love they have is Beyond the Nine.” Jane looked down, wishing she had never brought it up. When Sjöfn had told her that their story was one of woe she didn’t think much of it but now it became apparent to her that this was the writings of a tragedy.

* * *

 

“ _Move!” Thor yelled pushing past the guards that had found her in Loki’s chambers. Holding his friend in his arms as he ran down the hall, desperate to get her to the healers.  Sif running beside him noticing the drops of crimson blood that were being left on the marbled floor, seeping from the self inflicted cuts on her wrists. Thor kicked the door to the healing room open as hard as he could cause the healers to jump at the sudden sound._

_“Help us!” The Prince ordered of them. The three women rushed to action pulling Sjöfn’s limp body out of Thor’s arms and quickly laying her down. He saw their expressions that spoke of utter confusion._

_“How?” One of them asked as the others tried to stop the bleeding._

_“She tried to kill her self…” Sif said lowly watching as Thor wiped sweat from his brow only to smear Sjöfn’s blood on his face with out realizing it.  The healers looked at them with shock. Asgardian’s didn’t kill them selves, it was a forbidden act to waste their treasured almost immortal life’s.  An act so vile if succeeded would that would damn ones soul to before never be able to rest in Valhalla. The act of a coward and a fool unworthy to call them selves “Æsir”. The healers franticly tried to contain the blood flow but Sjöfn yanked away from them reaching her hands out towards nothing, grasping for a phantom that only her golden eyes could see._

_“Please. Please. Please….”_

* * *

 

“She just kept saying, please over and over again. I knew she was reaching out to him.” Thor spoke reliving the moment. “I thought it was is sprit coming to clam her and take her Hal.”

“Hal?” Jane asked.

“Helheim. The underworld.” He clarified. “I don’t believe she is aware the panic she caused that night. I don’t think she understands how close she was to flinging her self out of world.”

“Does he know what she tried to do?” Jane asked.

“Yes, she told him that’s when…” Thor paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “When they conceived their child.”

“They have a kid?” Jane asked surprised at the information. “I didn’t know what.” She quickly realized by Thor’s expression that not everything was right.

“She miscarried.” he uttered. Jane gasped slightly and covered her mouth.

“Oh…dear, that is horrible.” She whispered. Feeling a certain type of pity creep in to her heart.

“She was so happy with that child inside of her, she was a sight to behold.” Thor said sadly recalling the time not long ago when he and her walked the gardens discussing the future of the child that grew in her womb. “Their pain, is like nothing I have ever witnessed and neither is their love. I was always envious; wanting to know what passion like that was like now I know that nothing so sweet comes with out a price.”


End file.
